THE MANSION
the mansion is a large,heavily decorated hideout and home of stern the vampire lord. it was passed down to lisa following her becoming a sacred ruler and it currently her home after the attic bedroom I.BACKGROUND INFORMATION the mansion was bought in 1787 by stern and his family. sometime in 1826, carmada,a powerful huntress,confront stern here and then felt in love with him. she gave birth to his daughter in the mansion garden and died from bloodloss in 1841 . the mansion was later burned down and by 1857,the restoration was finished. during the 1860s-1920, the mansion was managed by the council due to stern abscence to hide from lisa following henry and robinski advice. between 1920-1950,stern returned and managed the mansion again. in 2007,lisa confronted her father here and reunited with him over a century of finding. in 2012, the duel between lisa and the council took place here and the corronation of lisa as the sacred ruler also took place here II.THE ROOMS severeal room worth mentioning include * MAIN HALL: a large hallway cover most of the mansion.it is decorated with mirrors, table as well as severeal paintings . it also the only way to travel to other part of the house * LABORATORY: lisa built this additional room in the mansion. it was furnished with the latest technology and equipment for all sort of research and analyzing. it have a table,speciment and equipment storage,large computer mourge table as well as analyzing machines and testing chamber * CHAPEL: despite not being keen on god,stern built this chapel. lisa later used the room as her chamber and it is the place where frequent lesson about human world take place. it is furnished with the oldest stained glass,rows of chair,desks,a massive organ and a throne chamber * STORAGE ROOM: a massive house use to store food,medical,equipment and water supplies * THE LARGE LIBRARY: a room full of books and other scroll,chart. it is extremely large with desks,cabinet and it is connected to the museum * MUSEUM: a large room to store collection of stern and lisa. it range from jewel,artifact to animal,botany,... . it also connected to the large library and the laboratory * ARMORY AND TRAINING: a large room to store weapon and other military supplies. it has a rack full of weapon,shooting range,martial art room and even a parkour training ground * THE DUELLING ARENA: a large place for duelling and entertainment.it is decorated with a large row of chair,a resting room for competitor and even a quarter for stern and other vampire lord to observe * CATACOMB AND CEROMONIAL ROOM: a place to worship stern ancestor and other fallen ancestor. it is connected with a large hallway full of coffins and a large stone table for ceremony * CLOTHING ROOM: a room full of clothes and accessories. it is furnished with racks, closet,dressing room,cabinet and severeal shelf * LIVING ROOM: a nice and comfortable room.it is furnished with a fireplace,television,armchairs,VHS player,radio,phonograph,CD player, laserdisc player as well as hunting trophy and is connected to the game room * MASTER AND GUEST BEDROOM: a comfortable place to sleep furnished with a bed,fireplace,closet,cabients and severeal hidden tunnel. the guest bedroom also has the same decoration only smaller * DINING ROOM: an expensively decorate room with china cabinet and long table for dinner and other meal * LARGE KITCHEN: kitchen which is equipped with the latest technology and furnished with table,storage,sink,dryer,dish-washed and much more * BATHROOM: an expensively decorated room with the latest bathtub and toilet.it also has a closet full of cosmetic and medicine as well as a clothing rack * STUDY ROOM: a room for studying and visitor.it is furnished with bookshelf and a chalkboard for private studying as well as lecturing * INFIRMARY: a room for all sort of medicinial treatment.it is full of medicine and is connected to the laboratory and operating theater * OBSERVATORY AND CLOCK TOWER: a room for guard to check the surronding as well as for astronomy studies. it is heavily furnished and is connected to a mansion control room *